Elven fate
by kiku-kie
Summary: Well this is a story about...well my own characters set in the forgotten realms world...so it's not based on any other characters well just RR and tell me what you think...even if you just wanna tell me it's crap...that's fine....yeah


HA! i can actually say all the characters are MINE! *feels so special* but there might be someone elses stuff here i dunno^^; so all rights to there respective owners ect ect.  
  
Chapter 1: To save face,  
  
The mountain was cold. The day Dreg set out to have his fill of adventur. He was young to high Elf standards but to humans and other mortal creatures he was very old. He was inexpirinced har headed and full of himself.  
The wind blew threw his golden brown hair as he wraped his cloak around himself tighter. The small fire that he was able to manage provided little warmth. But he managed the night threw without any attack of any sort of blood thirsty creature that would love to make a meal out of him.  
The morning sawned while dreg woke with his horse nugging him. "what is it lure? he said as he pulled his cloak around his head to block the sunlight. The morning had warmed emensly. "arg! I hate this mountian it gets freezing at night and then burning hot during the day" Dreg got up and looked around. The mountain didn't seem so harsh anymore and the veiw of the old forest was quiet a sight to see. the tall dark green trees covered the whole land scape for miles.  
Suddenly dreg heard a giggle come from the tree behind him. "If you don't like the weather here than leave" A elf that he first took as a dark elf jumped forward. "I didn't even hear you comeing!" he eclaimed to himself somewhat snarling at himself for not being more cautious. He drew his sword and looking angerly at the elf. "yes well i have that effect on people" the elf says taking a deep breathe of the mountian air. Dreg got into a fighting stance ready to plunge his sword into who ever it was that was invading his camp. "you dark elf! why are you here this is high elf territory!" He lifted his sword higher to leavel it with the intruders throat. The elf pushed the sword aside and took a step forward.  
The elf to his surprise was female and seemed to be quite sure of herself. He also realized that she wasn't full dark elf she was darker than most high elfs but not dark enough to be dark elf. "I fear my over eager high elf, that I have as much right to this land as any other high elf and not to mention my kin that live far under this mountain that you claim to be high elf land" Dreg blinked and looked at the ground " but still you have no right to intrude on my camp-" "your came?!" she exclaimed laughingly "this camp is you rolled up in your cloak with a dead fire and your horse as your alarm clock"  
Dreg glared at the mysterous elf. "did you just come to mock me she- drow" he let the word drow slip knowing full well that she wasn't full drow. He let it slide to listen to what she was going to say. "well iI didn't expect to but it has turned out to be a good game, don't you agree?" The high elf clinched his teeth together at her mockery "you will pay for you little game." he swong his sword at her. the blade wiped pass her as she drew her long thin rapier. "what angers you so much?" she defended herself well as he attacked. She moved with grace a trait that he thought no drow had. He clinched his teach getting ready to answer her. She stoped defending and stood still as a strong wind gusted pass them.  
Dreg beleiving it to be a bluff continued to attack her twirling fastly cutting her cheek. He had had alot of expeirence with a sword since he was young but never truely ingaged in a battle. Red blood gushed out of the wound he had coused and it ran down the Half-drow's cheek bone and fell to the ground to be mixed with the dirt and to be washed away.  
He looked into her dark green eyes and then realizd that she wasn't going to attack or defend anymore. He blinked in stupificatuion and wonderment. "your half drow correct?" He didn't know why he said it but he wanted to know. Curiousity ran with him wherever he went. "well there's no doubt, Your Dreg!" she said putting her sword back. "how do you know my name?" he seemed somewhat stund at the site of her and felt somewhat guilty for attacking her.  
She looked at him with a perplexed look. "oh, come on don't tell me Nicolas didn't tell you?" Dreg blinked not recalling ever hearing of the name. She rubbed her brow with her fingers. "Nicloas! Nicolas tagalong! the halfling that beat you from the waist down because he thought to steal his spung cake?" Suddenly a image of a very round halfling with bright eyes and a not so smart wit about him "OH!- Are you a friend of his?"  
"well in ways" she began "I landed on him when my horse got frightend by worgs. I camped with him and he said you where headed o the ruins of lunat. so he described you to me and as soon as he told me the tale of you and him about the spung cakes. I left I waslooking for someone to travel with sense my other compainion left to find the temple of morn." Dreg chuckled slightly thinking of Niclolas having someone fall on him. He was a good hafling but he had a temper about him. "oh well I see, Please forgive me. I did not know you where his friend. I wouldn't of attacked."  
she lifted a eyebrow "well your just like nicolas siad, quick to judge especially when it comes to drows. but he didn't mention how fair you where." she laughted as she wiped the blood off her cheek. Dreg just stood there not really sure how to take her "so your half drow, correct?" he asked with caution in his voice to make sure he didn't offend her a second time. She turned and nodded "correct" Dreg shifted in his possition several times before asking the second question nagging at him " and the other half is high elf correct?" She looked at him and walked over beside him. "correct" she looked at him curiously "are you going to have a problem travleing with a half drow?" "i'm sorry it's just that you really don't see half high-elf half drow very often" said dreg stammering "well, then consider youself lucky" she winked at him sarcasticly "i'm sorry-uh-" "lenat, my name is lenat" she turned to look at the veiw again. "lenat" He paused thinking of the name and wondered who named her such a honorable name. For bearing the same name as the star hero was no simple matter. "lenat" he cleared his throat and inhaled deeply "i am terribly sorry for attacking you so, now if you will take my apology and allow me to travel with you i would feel extremely blessed" lenat laughed and bowed as eligantly as any high elf. "i would love too" she walked over to the brush where her horse was and jumped lightly upon it. "take your time getting ready to leave, I will be back in a while" she let out a wisper to the horse and trotted off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ACK! so what do you think? Please RR even if it's to tell me it's crap! You have to forgive me this is one of my first story ^^; so don't worry it gets better ^^; 


End file.
